When I know you are mine
by Franbunanza
Summary: CH 6: Balthier X Fran celebrate their engagement balfran duh lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

Penelo took a deep breath and readied herself for the task ahead. She stood up and straightened out her long white skirt. 

"Are you ready?" asked Filo

"Yes, I just can't believe the day is really here!"

"You can still back out you know," teased Fran as she passed Penelo her bouquet.

Penelo chuckled slightly and lowered her veil.

"Oh Penelo, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Migelo as he took her arm. "I'm so proud of you!"

She smiled and allowed him to lead her out of the small room the 4 of them had been standing in.

Filo and Fran followed the young bride down the aisle as violins played softly.

The congregation all stood up and turned to look at Penelo. Queen Ashe and Captain Basch were sitting up at the front, they both smiled proudly at the beautiful bride.

Her Groom stood at the alter next to Balthier who had been chosen to be best man.

Migelo gave her away and went to join the others in the pews, thick tears streaming down his face.

Penelo handed her bouquet back to her maid of honour and placed her hands in Vaan's.

Old Dalan had offered to conduct the service, he begun as the music died down.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Penelo and Vaan."

Penelo looked up from under her veil into Vaan's smiling face.

"Vaan, do you take Penelo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness in health until death do you part."

"Yes!" He replied excitedly, he was rewarded by a sharp kick in the back of the ankle.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"You are supposed to say "I do" it's traditional." Balthier whispered.

"Oh right, I mean I do."

Penelo shook her head and gave a sigh.

"Have you got the rings?" asked old Dalan.

Balthier nodded and patted his pocket. He suddenly went very pale and searched his pant pockets as well. The pirate swallowed hard.

Fortunately everyone's attention was momentarily displaced by the fact that Migelo was still heavily sobbing and was now being comforted by the queen.

"Catch!" Fran whispered as she tossed the small ring box at her partner. "Fool! you left them on the table this morning."

Balthier caught it and placed a hand on his chest in relief, he mouthed a "Thank you. What would I do with out you?"

He passed the rings over and the ceremony continued without a hitch.

* * *

"I'm sure they are going to be perfectly happy, but don't you think they are a little young to be married?" Larsa questioned as he sipped Basch's Champaign. 

"Penelo is the same age as I was when I married; In fact she's a little older." Pointed out Ashe.

Balthier shrugged.

"It isn't like your getting any younger; perhaps you should think about settling down and get married." Added Basch.

"I'm 24, you are almost 40, I'm just saying."

Basch did not look too impressed at being reminded of this fact.

"I think that Vaan and Penelo are made for each other, they will have a very happy life together." Said Ashe as she watched them dance.

"Hmph!" huffed Lord Larsa as he sneakily took another mouthful of Basch's Champaign.

"Little bit jealous are we?" Asked Balthier.

"No I was just thinking…umm…oh look over there isn't that Tomaj dancing with Fran."

Balthier abandoned his teasing of the young emperor and turned in his chair.

Sure enough the beautiful Veira was being paraded around and having her feet trodden on by an apologetic Tomaj.

"Excuse me; this leading man has his lady to rescue." He got up and strode across the dance floor.

Ashe turned to Basch and smiled, "He really should learn to share."

"Pardon me, do you mind if I cut in. It is tradition for the best man to dance with the maid of honour." Balthier said as he tapped Tomaj on the shoulder.

Tomaj was always slightly intimidated by Balthier so he nodded and passed Fran over.

"Having a good time?"

"Now I am. I thank you for rescuing my poor feet." She joked.

"My pleasure."

"I was wondering what does it mean to be married to a hume? In Eruyt it is considered a highly unnecessary and overly romantic gesture, not that I agree."

"It's a ceremony that means you are bound to someone else forever, except it doesn't always work that way."

"Why?"

"Well Ashe's husband was killed and sometimes people find that they don't love each other anymore, like my Mother and Father."

"It seems that it can be quite heart wrenching." Fran mused.

"Yes, but you also get to show the world how much you love someone. Vaan and Penelo for instance, could you imagine anyone more suited for either of them?"

"No, I believe that they love each other very deeply."

"So you understand, it's more about who you marry. It is not a decision to be taken lightly, but sometimes you have to take risks in order to be happy."

Fran nodded, she looked thoughtful. "When you marry will I be you're best man?"

Balthier stopped dancing for a second and gave her a serious look. "Absolutely not."

Fran frowned, "Am I not a good enough friend?"

Balthier laughed slightly and continued dancing, "No you are my best friend but that's not the reason at all. It is just that there is only one circumstance in which I would marry."

"And what would that be?"

"If you would be my bride."

Fran rested her chin on his shoulder, "I am glad of that and yet I do not think it is our time yet."

"I can wait." He held her tightly. "Just don't go running off with Tomaj now."

Fran laughed at the preposterous idea "And you must promise not to become king."

Balthier gave a slight sneer, "Fran please, as if I would even consider it. I couldn't think of anything worst! Even before we are married you must know that I am yours completely."

"Very well, the day I know that for sure I shall in turn become yours completely and we will marry, agreed?"

"Agreed. But you should start choosing a dress now because there is no other in my heart." Balthier kissed her hand to seal the deal.

Fran did not look completely convinced; he smiled with the anticipation for the day when she would.

"Come, Penelo and Vaan are going to cut their cake and I have heard rumours it is chocolate." Fran turned from him and he watched as she strode across the dance floor, he ran after her but bumped into her back as she had abruptly stopped.

"How careless, Penelo just threw this in the air." Fran said with disbelieve as she turned and presented the bouquet she had just caught.

Everyone who had been watching Penelo throw her boquet cheered and whistled. Balthier smiled smugly as he explained what that tradition was about.

"Looks like you are going to be the next bride Fran!" said an excited Filo as she jumped up and down.

Fran gave Balthier a glance and a sly smile over her shoulder, "Perhaps."

* * *

Please R and R XXXXX 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

Fran awoke lying on her stomach up in a hotel bedroom; they had been supplied for all the guests, courtesy of her majesty. 

She tried to remember how she'd ended up here. It came back to her.

Balthier had insisted that they ordered Madhu to toast the happy couple, drink after drink they downed by way of a friendly competition until Balthier suggested that they go upstairs and change so that they could go swimming in the fountain. Now usually Fran would have calmed him down but today she had decided to go along oh too happily with his idea. But alas it appeared that they were both too drunk to actually go through with it and had instead passed out on his bed, an occurrence that Fran was only too accustomed to after 5 years worth of drinking with Balthier.

She sat up and began to untangle the flowers that had been decorating her hair, placing them one by one into the glass of water on the bed side table. Fran eased of her high heeled shoes and rubbed her sore feet.

"Tis your fault, insisting we dance the night away." She said glancing over her shoulder to her still unconscious partner, he did not reply.

The Veira got to her feet and undid the zip on the back of her bridesmaid dress and allowed it to fall to the floor, leaving her in her lingerie. She saw nothing wrong with this as she often wore little else. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she turned her attention back to Balthier, tickling his feet as she took of his shoed, she laughed softly as he squirmed slightly.

"Now your jacket, it will be ruined if you sleep in it." She lifted him up and held him in her arms as she took his jacket from him; she removed his tie and laid him down again.

Walking over to the door to hang up his coat she felt a piece of paper fall from his pocket.

She picked it up and identified it as the speech he had given earlier. She unfolded the paper and got back on the bed. The moonlight streamed through the window and gave her light by which to read.

"_The first time I met Vaan, I admit to not being too fond of the fellow. Firstly he tried to take the treasure I intended to take and secondly he just would not stop staring at my lovely partner. I thought to myself 'how does this poor excuse for a boy get by?' The answer to that question came when we met Penelo. If anyone can keep Vaan in line its Penelo__. You would be lost without her Vaan, so remember this well; seek the treasures this world has hidden if you must but do not forget that you have the greatest you will ever find in a partner that completes your soul." _

"Quite the romantic aren't you? Really, underneath all the jokes and flirting." She folded up the speech and placed it beside the glass on the table.

"I wonder if I complete you? I am certain that you complete me and yet I do not tell you this." Fran ran her long finger over his sideburns and through his cropped hair.

"For your time is short, would it be greedy for me to take it all?"

He breathed softly and wrapped his arms around her small waist, she felt him nuzzle his head against her neck.

"But then again, you are so very beautiful. I do not know what to do, but for now it matters not." Fran yawned and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Goodnight, one who loves me and yet tortures me still." Perhaps she would drink less in future, so she could avoid such thoughts and so she wouldn't give so easily into sleep.

* * *

Balthier awoke to find himself wrapped in Fran's arms, she was still sleeping soundly. 

The sunlight streamed through the window and hurt his eyes, keeping them shut he reached for his glass of water. He took a sip and spat it out, splashing Fran slightly.

She sat up and glared at him.

"That's disgusting! vile Hume!" she complained and then chuckled slightly as she noticed the problem.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at the flowers in his cup.

"I suppose you are responsible for this?"

"I did not want them to die." The Veira explained as she stretched her arms up.

"Well I would be annoyed but your little outfit is offering sufficient distraction." He spoke in a soft growl as he crawled over her.

She rolled her dark eyes, "Must you start on me so early in the morning."

"It's a full time job Fran." He elucidated as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Knock, knock.

"Oh dear looks like you have been interrupted." Fran teased.

Balthier groaned, got off of her and went to open the door.

"Good morning." Said Ashe as she strode in.

"Oh feel free to come in." Balthier said under his breath.

"Your majesty." Fran gave a slight bow as she rummaged in Balthier's bag in the hope of finding some of her clothes.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Queen asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Fran flung a pillow at him.

To which he shot her an unimpressed glare.

"I went to look for you in your room Fran. But you weren't there, so I assumed you were here."

Fran gave the queen a cool look; neither girl had either been particularly fond of the other.

Balthier decided it was time to pick a side; he joined Fran and placed an arm around her shoulders. Using his free one to locate her clothes. He put them on the bed for her.

"There that should clearly show my alliance." He thought to himself.

"How can we help you Ashe?" Balthier broke the cold silence.

"Oh I do not require your services, I just wished to bid you farewell…properly. I am sure you recall that our last parting was one that left the team wondering if you were dead or alive." She replied as she fiddled with her ring.

"Back to Rabanastre?" Fran asked as she glanced around the room looking for something

"No, actually I am to take leave to Arcades with Lord Larsa and Captain Basch."

"That will be nice then, all friends together and that." Balthier added as he passed Fran a hair brush.

"We will be working on peace policies, it shan't be a holiday. But still I look forward to it all the same. Al Cid will also be joining us."

Fran noticed Balthier tense slightly, this annoyed her greatly, and she snatched the brush from him and began to brush her hair.

"Be careful around Al Cid." The pirate warned.

"I assure you I can handle myself."

"If you are so concerned why don't you go with her." Added Fran, her voice sounding as near to snappy as it could.

Balthier turned to face her, "It's not that I am concerned for the Queen, I just can't stand any man that treats women in the way that Al Cid does. Did you see him use his assistant as a sunglasses holder?" He shook his head in disgust.

Fran softened.

"What will you be doing now?" asked Ashe eager to change the subject.

"Business as usual," Fran answered.

"Yes I expect that B'gamnan has been tearing his hair out, if he had any mind, wondering where we've been."

"Of course, we don't want to keep your psychopathic stalker waiting now do we?" Joked Fran who had decided to let the Al Cid business slide this time.

Ashe gave a smile and bid them farewell.

"I don't envy her, could you imagine a life with so much responsibility." Balthier said as he slumped back onto the bed after the Queen had left.

Fran remained silent; before she had left Eruyt she had been second in line to become leader. The thought made her shudder and gave her a rush of gratitude to Jote who took the position; she had done enough now, broken enough laws of the wood to ensure that she would never be leader.

"Fortunately you and I are free of such tiresome tasks." She said eventually, joining him in lazing on the bed again.

"Yo ho yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me." she mused.

"Couldn't agree with you more my dearest friend." He said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: please Rand R XX 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

"Salika woods?"

"If you think so."

Balthier began the Strahl's landing procedures.

"Searching for anything in particular? Or are we just stabbing the dark?" Asked Fran, she got up out of her seat.

Balthier glanced out the window and then followed her out of the cockpit "Lets just see what we can find shall we."

"Mysterious." She said as she glanced back at him.

"Not at all." He sprinted round in front of her and opened the door.

She leapt down into the clearing and wandered off while Balthier activated the cloaking device.

"Hm, I turn around for one second and Fran vanishes." He complained, he put his hands on his hips and looked around for her. His search was rudely interrupted by a chocobo pecking him on his shoulder.

"Naughty bird!" Came his partner's voice. "I found this."

"Well it's very nice but I don't think it will fetch much of a profit." Replied Balthier as he turned and stroked the birds beak

She gave him a reproaching look, "Are you getting on or not?"

He smirked and climbed on behind her.

"Do you know I hate this little bit of metal, I know it's traditional and all but it does poke and it is sharp." He complained.

"It is just a part of my armour."

"I know it's just not necessary, I mean what is its actual function?" he asked as she sped the chocobo up.

"Well it stops you from getting too comfortable for one thing." She teased.

Snap.

"Did you break it off?!" she asked in disbelieve

"No it fell off of its own accord." He lied.

"Huff!"

"Oh, you don't really need it anyway, it's not like you have a tail you need to protect or anything."

"Is that so, how would you know anyway." She joked.

"I'll just check shall I?" he said placing his hands firmly on her hips.

Fran pulled on the reins hard so the chocobo stopped. "We are swapping positions, now!" she hopped off, pushed him forward and climbed on behind him.

"Whatever happened to the times when you used to act professionally?"

"Mustn't dwell on the past, Fran." He yanked the reins and the chocobo sped off. Fran was caught by surprise and instinctively flung her arms around Balthier's middle.

He smirked to himself and continued to ride fast, so she would be forced to hold on.

"You've gone too far; this is the Nechrol of Nabudis." Fran shook her head as she dismounted.

"Oh yes, it seems I got a little carried away. No matter, we're here now it would be a terrible waste of a journey not to explore." He jumped down and let the chocobo run free.

"Are you prepared? The Nechrol is not to be taken lightly."

"Bah, it'll be fine. We'll be using Katana's today; we need practice in close range battling, that is if you don't mind?"

"'tis all the same to me." She took the sword he was offering him and swung it around.

The pirates made there way into the ruined building and were instantly ambushed. Attacking in perfect formation with one another they made quick work of the baknamy bandits.

Fran kicked the lid off of a near by treasure chest.

"What have we got?"

"Knot of rust, that's worse than no treasure." She frowned.

Balthier gave a sneer in agreement.

"Let's venture onwards."

The rest of the chests were as useless as the first.

"Fran, please go to that merchant and purchase some either's will you, don't want to attempt to leave this place without any MP." He tossed her their Gil.

She nodded and wandered of to the room in which the merchant hid.

Balthier took out his own privately and rather difficultly acquired map and followed the instructions until he got to a flooded staircase.

"Of course, this was never going to be easy was it?" He undid his armoured waist coat and removed his shirt; he folded them neatly and placed them on the dry stairs. Taking a deep breathe he dived into the cold water.

Fortunately the door to the next room was broken and he managed to squeeze through the gap. Searching through the water wasn't an easy task but piles of treasure glistened in depths reassuring him that this was the room he was looking for. He reached a podium that extended up and out of the water. Balthier swam up and gasped for the air, taking it in as much as he could. He hauled himself up out of the water onto the podium.

In front of him lay the treasure he was seeking, he was sure of it. The pirate smiled greedily and opened the chest. Inside was a small leather box. Balthier snatched it out; he sat with his back to the now empty chest and flicked the box open.

"Perfect." He whispered as he inspected the legendary treasure that was rumoured to have been forged by Ultima herself.

The ring was clearly a very high carrot of gold and was embedded with perfectly cut sapphires.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, only the best for my leading lady." He placed it back in the box and placed it in one of the pouches that hung from his belt.

Balthier had searched for five years for the perfect ring to ask for Fran's hand, he wanted something that would be completly unique and thats beauty would stand out for the world to see, just like Fran.

Taking another breath he jumped back down into the water and swam back to where he had left his things. He shook himself off and dressed.

"Fran!?" He called as he strolled the halls, dead monsters lined the floor; she must have been this way.

She poked her head out of a door way and walked towards him carrying the bottles of either she had purchased.

"You are wet? Why?" she asked suspiciously as she looked him up and down.

"Oh you know me, I was being careless and I fell into a puddle."

"But your shirt is dry?"

"I know, strange that."

Her attention was diverted; she looked down at the ground at the sudden increase in the mist. The bottles fell to the ground but did not shatter, she slumped forward. Balthier caught her easily and gathered he bottles.

"The mist comes in handy sometimes." He swept her up and made his way back to the Salika wood.

* * *

A/N: Pleaaassssseee gimme some reviews!!! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff

A/N: just wanted to say thnks to the people that reviewed XX

* * *

Fran eventually came to in the medical area of the Strahl; she had to admit it was a lot easier to lye on her back now that Balthier had snapped the back part of her armour. She would not admit this to him though.

Blasted mist had knocked her out cold, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious but she felt groggy and as if she was in slight shock, she had woken with a start and it had left her feeling confused and slightly shaken.

It was strangely chilly so she took a blanket and wrapped it round her shoulders she sat back down on the bed again and tried to get her head together; she rubbed her temples and got to her feet. Eventually, after downing a potion, she made her way to the cockpit.

Balthier was fussing around and poking at the controls.

He heard her enter and rushed to the door. He put his hands on the sides of her arms and tried to block her path.

"Nothing to worry about here, no you just go and rest."

She ducked under his arm and glanced around. It seemed that they were stationary, parked on the ground in the middle of a snow storm.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Honestly don't worry; I think we're in the Paramina rift, somewhere. And um oh only one of the Glossiar rings has given out, so really everything is just hunky dory."

Fran rolled her eyes. "How did you get so off course?" she asked as she leant across the controls to look at the navigation equipment.

"It seems that Nono isn't as adept at navigating as you are and we got a little off course, and then this storm hit. So it's really not my fault at all, its natures."

"Looking at the charts it seems we aren't far from a village, we'll go there with much haste and get some replacement fluid for the glossiar ring."

"Okay, Nono you stay with the ship, we will come back for you." Promised Balthier, he accepted Fran's plan without a second of hesitation. He raided the closet for their winter clothes.

Nono looked up sceptically, that's what they had said last time and he ended up spending the year with Vaan and Penelo.

Balthier straightened up and dumped the collection of clothes into one of the passenger seats. He put Fran's long black coat on her and she did up the buttons. She sat down in one of the empty seats and changed her shoes to a pair of long black boots with heels as high as her normal pairs.

"Best take these as well." He said as he hacked the tips of a pair of gloves of with his katana.

She pulled them on over her hands and realized that he had cut the tips off so her nails could poke out the top without breaking; she couldn't help but think that that was extremely considerate.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out into the snowstorm?" asked Nono.

Fran shrugged, "We are not far from the village, if we keep on track we should be okay."

Balthier nodded, his faith forever in his partner, and buttoned up his jacket. It was a double breasted number with tails, very posh and blatantly Arcadian in design, Fran noted that it made him look like an old fashioned buccaneer. It did him justice to dress a little more pirate like she thought.

"Come then." He beckoned.

Fran chucked her blanket over Nono and told him to keep warm.

"He'll be fine, he's got fur. We haven't." Pointed out Balthier as he lifted Fran, by her hips, down from the exit of the Strahl into the snow. "Remember where we parked okay."

Fran looked around for any distinguishing landmarks. The sky was white, the ground was white it was hopeless.

She ran after Balthier as he disappeared into the white abyss. They walked onwards in what they hoped was one direction but they could be certain.

Fran could usually keep her cool in any situation but her heart was betraying her by Thudding hard within her chest. Hour after hour passed and the storm got considerably worst than it had been to begin with. The wind whipped against her ears, the air was so thin she couldn't pick up any scents at all and the snow fell thickly on her long dark eyelashes obscuring her vision.

Fran gave in and reached out for Balthier through the thick falling snow.

She slid her arms under his and wrapped her arms around his chest, grasping tightly at the fabric of his jacket. She hid her face between his shoulder blades.

"This was a mistake; this is how we die isn't it?" She said near sobbing, ever thankful that no one else was here to witness her weakness.

He loosened her grip and turned to her. He put his hand on the side of her face. She slumped down on to her knees and clasped his belts.

"No, this is nothing. You are strong Fran think of all we've been through before now."

She shook her head and clung to him ever tighter.

"Don't give up on me now." He picked her back up on to her feet and put his arms around her middle.

"Look at how you survived the Pharos lighthouse, and the Bahamut." He soothed as he fought back the shivers that threatened to erupt over him.

"I would surely have died if you hadn't have been there with me." She admitted.

"Fran, listen to me I'm here okay, I'll always be here." He pulled her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. His voice was warm in stark comparison of the cold wind.

He felt her nails claw at the back of his coat.

"It's just this storm; it confuses your perceptive senses. Don't be afraid just concentrate on listening to my voice and nothing else."

He was right; it was just an extra strain on her as her senses are so greatly heightened than those of a Hume, she felt a fool for panicking in such a way even though she knew she could not help it.

Just as she had started to calm herself another rush of fear came over her.

"Balthier?" he wasn't talking anymore and she found that she was holding him up.

How selfish she had been, her own fear had clouded her judgement. Hume's were not equipped for such cold.

For a moment she stood completely still holding his body as tight as she could, she was utterly devastated by the emptiness that came with the loss of his consciousness. Never before had she felt like this. Pain and loss were second nature to her but this was different. It felt as though her heart might not ever beat again and if he did not wake she would not want it to.

"No, there is much we have left to share Balthier. I will not allow this." She was going to save him, she had to save him; nothing else mattered but getting Balthier somewhere safe.

Closing her dark eyes she concentrated hard, which way? Her mind cleared and she was sure that if she just went a little further she would find the village.

She lifted his arm over her shoulder and dragged his unconscious body with her.

After 15 minutes she noticed a stone footpath that was half covered by snow. Anyone else might have missed it but Fran's eyes were sharp.

Shifting his weight up slightly she rushed onwards, greeted by dull lights and an inn. She could smell food cooking and could hear people talking jovially with one another.

Sighing with relief she tried to rebuild her composure and pushed open the door. She stumbled over the door step and landed underneath Balthier on the welcome mat.

"Oh you poor thing!" exclaimed the female Seeq who was standing behind the reception desk, she ran out and helped Fran to her feet.

Fran leant down and picked up Balthier.

"Oh dear, what's wrong with him?" asked a near by Bangaa who had come to see what the commotion was.

"My partner has passed out; do you have any vacant rooms?"

"Yes of course, come I'll show you. Help this poor girl will you" the Seeq shouted to the Bangaa. He took Balthier's other arm and helped Fran carry him.

They put him down on the sofa in the hotel room.

Fran stepped back and requested that the other two fetched the doctor. They nodded and left.

Fran stood staring at her partner for a moment or too. Only when she was completely sure they were alone did she fall down on to her knees beside him. Clutching his hand tightly in hers, she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't die." She murmured. "'Tis my fault, I should have been patient instead of insisting we leave the Strahl. You trusted my judgement so and I let you down."

Her ears detected the other people returning; she stood up and wiped the tears off of her face. It would be shameful for a Veira to be seen in such a state.

"Hello." Said the newcomer that Fran presumed was the doctor.

She gave a nod.

"What happened to…"

"Balthier, that's his name."

"What happened to Balthier then?"

"We were lost in the storm and then he fell unconscious."

The doctor checked him over. She took of her stethoscope and turned back to Fran.

"He should be fine, just stay inside and keep and eye on him okay."

Fran nodded and bid the doctor farewell.

She sat down next to him and felt stabs of guilt. All this time he had trusted her blindly, he always followed her advice and directions. She remembered the day he had snapped at Vaan because he did not have the same faith in her. How could she have been so blind to his devotion?

She wandered round the room as she removed her gloves and coat; whispering promises that she would do whatever it would take to make sure he would be happy.

She took the covers of the bed and carried them over to where Balthier was still unconscious. She took off his coat, armour, shoes, belts, anything that might make him uncomfortable and then put the covers on top of him.

She paced the room for again as she removed her armour, she left it all scattered around the room and went to sit back down on the edge of the sofa so she could be close with Balthier. The Veira laid beside him placed her hand across his forehead.

"Once you said I was special? To you I am aren't I?" She asked fully aware that he would not answer but finding that she knew the answers anyway.

"You have proven yourself to me time and time again. I beg your forgiveness for not noting it sooner." Fran spoke, she leant forward and watched him breath softly. She kissed him hard on the mouth and grasped the back of his neck.

She stared straight into his grey eyes as they opened, not breaking her lips away from his. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeper still.

He freed his hand from under the covers and placed it on her back, feeling her soft and toned bare skin under his hand. She felt shivers run up her spine as he slowly and teasingly traced "I love you" onto the small of her back with the tip of his finger.

She pressed her finger down onto the soft fabric of his shirt and mimicked his confession atop of his rapidly pounding heart, still kissing him with furious and hungry affection.

* * *

A/N: reviews please 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

"I love you." The pirate breathed, as he lay beneath his partner. 

Fran could not count the times he had said this to her before, but today it was different.

"I believe you." She gave a smile.

"Then you remember our little deal? Surely you must." He replied his voice bordering on desperate. He stroked her long hair through his fingers, watching it fall onto her back.

Fran rolled her eyes, "You were not serious?"

He didn't need to answer; he looked into her eyes, no smile.

She had two paths before her now, she could break his heart and set him free from her forever or she could give him all the love she had been holding back since she'd first realized her true feelings. The first was not even an option.

"Penelo told me that Vaan proposed on one knee, you will have to do that." She said coolly, swinging her legs around so she could sit up.

Balthier put his arms around her shoulders "Of course."

"I'll be yours, for as long as you are pleased with me."

"Forever then."

"Tis a long time, I am certain that one day you will feel differently."

"How can I make you understand?" Balthier put his head on her shoulder in defeat.

She shrugged her shoulders and stroked his head, "how do you feel?"

"A mixture of ecstatic happiness and complete confusion." He laughed.

"Heh, I meant how are you recovering from passing out?"

"Oh that, that's fine, feel a little drowsy but it will pass." He sat up and looked into her dark eyes. "Nono can wait; we'll go to dinner tonight."

"Dressed like this?" asked Fran with a frown as she pointed at her lack of clothing. Before she had met Balthier she had not understood the concept of dressing appropriately.

"Ah of course, here take some money and get a dress or something nice." He said handing her some money.

"You are sure that you are well?" Fran checked as she dressed in her coat again.

"I'm fine; it takes more than a little snow to take down the leading man."

Fran smiled and zipped up her boots. "I shan't be long."

"Perhaps I should accompany you?" Balthier said as he glanced out the window at the snow that was still falling.

Fran shook her head and pushed him down by his shoulders on to the sofa. "Stay here, eat soup, have an elixir, maybe take a bath. Don't go outside."

"Well if you insist."

"I do."

Fran turned and went to leave.

"Ah, wait! you are going to be my wife, you have to remember to kiss me goodbye." Balthier protested as he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Fran shook her head "every time I leave the room?"

He nodded "Yes it's a hume law and a time honoured tradition."

She leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, you can go now." He said as he let her wrist go.

Balthier leaned back and smiled like the chocobo who got the greens.

* * *

Fran closed the door behind her. She recalled a night when they were both exceedingly drunk; they had agreed that if one of them were to die then the other would kill themselves. For anyone else that might seem a bit excessive but Fran was pleased, she was happy only when she was with Balthier. 

Would people that she knew call her Fran Bunansa when they were married? She hoped that they would. She would be one of the few Veira in Ivalice with a second name.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming out of another room. They stared at each other for a moment in complete shock that they should meet in such a situation.

"Where is Balthierrrr then!? Ahahaha what luck." The Bangaa shrieked.

"Don't know."

"Liar, you are joined to his hip." B'gamnan started up his vile saw like weapon.

Fran sighed, "I don't wish to waste my time playing silly games with you."

"Then be a good little bunny and tell me where your master is?" B'gamnan ran at her, his violent weapon slashing at the narrow walls as he rushed towards her.

Fran easily back flipped over his head, B'gamnan ran into a small table and it crumbled. The bounty hunter picked up the vase that was upon the now ruined table and hurtled it at her. She grew impatient.

Fran put her heeled foot on his long nose and kicked him hard.

"Gahhh!" he shouted as he stumbled down the stairs.

Fran leapt down after him and hauled him up, she pushed him into the broom cupboard and locked the door.

He thumped on the door in a rage; he hated that darned Veira almost as much as he hated Balthier.

"Fran!" called a second familiar voice.

Sighing in slight annoyance, would she ever get to the shop, she replied. "Penelo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same?"

"Vaan and I are honeymooning, except… well we went snowboarding and he broke his leg." Penelo said with a slight blush.

"That is a shame, he is okay?"

Penelo nodded, "Um are you here with Balthier?"

"No Balthier is not with me. He is in Arcades" She said in an exaggerated tone so B'gamnan would hear.

The Bangaa broke down the door and snarled at her, "Ahahaha you just gave the game a way, silly girrrl." And off he ran straight out of the inn.

"Idiot." Fran said shaking her head.

Penelo looked confused.

"Balthier is upstairs. I am going to purchase clothes." She explained.

"Oh, would you mind if I came?" asked Penelo eagerly.

"If you wish it."

Penelo nodded and the two girls walked over to the reception area where Vaan was sitting next to a roaring fire.

"How's the leg?" asked Penelo sympathetically.

"It hurts so badly, oh hi Fran!" he said as he waved.

"We are going to the store up the road, why don't you go and talk to Balthier?" suggested Penelo.

"He is in our room, number 3."

"Okay, have a nice time."

Penelo waved and made her way to the door with Fran.

"You did not kiss him goodbye?" Fran asked feeling slightly bewildered.

Penelo gave a laugh, "It's not like a rule or anything."

"I shall keep that in mind."

* * *

Balthier sat on the sofa inspecting the ring he had acquired for Fran. 

A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Yes who is it?" he asked as he quickly closed the box.

"It's Vaan."

Balthier got up and opened the door.

"God's what happened to you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well you don't look so great either." Vaan limped into the room on his crutches.

"Woh! What have you been up to?" the young orphan asked as he noticed Fran's armour scattered around the room."

Balthier was torn between protecting his friend's honour and impressing Vaan. He decided on a compromise.

"None of your business. Please sit down."

"Yeah I broke my leg while snowboarding."

"That's no good at all is it?" Balthier replied.

"So you found any decent treasure recently?"

Balthier grinned, "Well now you mention it, have a look at this." He passed the ring box to Vaan.

Vaan's mouth fell open, "Where did you get this?"

"Nabudis, there's no better place for jewellery."

"Is this what you were talking to Migelo about a few weeks ago?" asked Vaan whose eyes were still fixed on the ring.

"Yes, imagine my annoyance. I heard the legend of this treasure when I was just a boy, I didn't think it really existed but my interest in it sparked again when we encountered Ultima, so for months I researched it. Turns out there were a map that leads to where it was rumoured to be. I continued to look for leads, all without involving Fran I might add. Eventually I met a mysterious fellow in a bar who told me his cousin had a collection of old maps. This fellow's cousin was Migelo. Migelo had the bloody map all along."

Vaan laughed, "I find that type of thing happening to me all the time."

"It was in one of the flooded sections though, it was not easy to get ahold of." Balthier explained.

"It is beautiful and probably worth more than any think you've found before." Vaan said, he was very impressed.

"Oh I don't intend on selling it, no, it has a much greater purpose." Balthier continued.

"You are going to keep it? Its lovely but its too small for you to wear."

Balthier put his hand on his face, "I'm not going to wear it, sometimes Vaan I wonder if you have a brain."

"Hey!"

"I'm going to use it to ask Fran to marry me."

Vaan's jaw dropped again, "Wow, I thought you were just partners?"

Balthier glared at Vaan, the boy really was quite dim.

"How could I not fall for her, shes my soulmate, if you'd excuse the expression, one finds it is too commonly used these days."

"Can Humes marry Viera?" asked Vaan

"Yes, it's rare I'll admit, but not unheard off."

"Jote is going to be mad." Vaan laughed.

Balthier smiled, "Never was too fond of me was that one."

"You definitely met the best sister that's for sure."

"Ah Mjrn's perfectly nice, and I always felt she was less likely to try punch me."

"Mjrn is almost as pretty as Fran." Commented Vaan.

Balthier raised his eyebrows, "Careful now, Lord Larsa is already looking for crack to get a foot in with Penelo."

Vann gave a disgusted look, "I know, little Brat, he sent her a letter the other day saying how nice the weather is in Arcades and how he wished she was there."

Balthier laughed, "You better keep an eye on him then."

Penelo rolled her eyes as she entered the room, Balthier quickly put the ring back in his belt pouch.

"Having a gossip are we?"

Fran came in after Penelo; Balthier leant up for a kiss.

"Tis not a law or a tradition, you lied, and apparently neither is what you got me to do to you on your birthday."

"Who told you that?!" Balthier said blushing slightly; he then turned to Penelo and glared "Oh I see! It was you? Must you ruin all of my fun?"

The young blonde grinned.

"I bought clothes, and sent a message to Nono. Also I encountered B'gamnan."

"You have had fun haven't you?"

Fran tilted her head to the side and shook it slightly.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a bath." Balthier picked up his belts and jackets and made his way to the bath room.

"You will join us for dinner?" asked Fran

"Sure sounds great" replied Penelo

Fran picked up her shopping bag, "I shall go and change."

Fran went into the bedroom.

Vaan glanced at the ring he had given Penelo for their engagement; a small silver band with a single diamond, he hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed when she saw Fran's.

Penelo noticed him looking and wriggled her fingers.

"You like your ring don't you?" he asked.

"Vaan I love it! I know how much it means that you would give it too me. It's the only possession of your mothers you have left. I'll treasure it always." She replied, slightly surprised. Penelo raised her hand so she could admire it.

Vaan smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Good."

Fran came back into the room and gave a sarcastic twirl.

Both orphans stared at her,

"Wow, really you look great Fran." Stuttered Penelo

Vaan just stared as he had when he first met Fran.

Her dress was red and fitted but with a skirt that fanned out, it was cut just above her knee.

"Is it a special occasion or something?" asked Penelo as the Veira sat down beside them.

Fran shrugged, but Vaan nodded his head when she wasn't looking.

Vaan and Penelo talked with each other while they waited with Fran.

"Does Balthier always take so long to get ready?" asked Vaan after an hour.

"Yes, he'll fuss over his hair for at least another 5 minutes." Fran sighed.

Eventually the pirate emerged from the bathroom. He looked smart and a lot healthier than he had when Fran had dragged him into the inn.

"The perfect look for a leading lady." He said as he admired Fran.

* * *

Fran and Balthier waited in the hall way while Vaan and Penelo quickly changed their clothes.

Balthier inspected the many deep scratches and pieces of broken furniture that lined the hall and the stairway.

"B'gamnan." Fran answered without being asked.

"And yet there is not a scratch on you, simply remarkable!" Balthier said grinning rather proudly.

Fran gave a half smile, "You would expect any less?"

"From you? No."

Vaan and Penelo joined them and they made their way down to the restaurant.

The Seeq from behind the reception greeted them, "Oh you've come round."

She gave Balthier a slap on the shoulder, "Gave this one quite a turn you did." The Seeq continued gesturing to Fran.

"We would like to eat." Stated Fran not making eye contact with Balthier, she was rather embarrassed by the panicked state she had been struck with before.

"Yeah, I bet you are starving. Come on." The Seeq beckoned them into the small restaurant area.

It wasn't particularly fancy but the food and drink were of an unbelievable quality.

Fran glanced out of the window, snow was falling heavily. She had to admit that it looked beautiful against the dark night sky.

Balthier found that although he was hungry he couldn't eat a lot of his dinner. His stomach was doing flips. She had practically said she would marry him already and yet he found himself still racked with nerves. Only Fran could install such fear in him.

Fran on the other hand was eating her food quite happily, perfectly calm. This made him even more nervous.

Vaan entertained them with a tale about a hunt he had gone on. Balthier could not tell if it was funny or not because he kept glancing back at Fran instead of concentrating on the story.

Penelo laughed loudly when Vaan was finished, Balthier faked a laugh to make it seem like he had been listening.

Vaan continued with his stories, he was trying to give Balthier a perfect opportunity to propose but the pirate seemed to be missing his cues.

"Come on, the leading man doesn't succumb to nerves." He told himself, dinner was over and they were about to leave.

Vaan, Penelo and Fran stood up from the table and started to make there way out.

"Wait." Called Balthier, all three of them stopped and turned to look at him.

He jumped up out of his chair and took hold of his partner's hands.

She looked at him with mild surprise adorning her face.

"Fran, Marry me?" He said sounding confident and charming once more; he got down on to one knee still holding her hand.

She let him sweat for a moment and then nodded curtly.

All the other people in the restaurant clapped.

Balthier took the ring from his pocket and slid it on her finger.

"You had a ring? You really were serious?" Fran lifted her finger up and stared at the jewels.

"Do you like it?" he asked,

"I…I… adore it so!" she gasped "It is lovely, It is really for me?" she asked in disbelieve, tears were in her eyes; he got to his feet and held her close to him. Balthier was well aware that she would hate for anyone to see her cry, he would protect her. Fran regained her composure quickly.

They could hear Penelo "awing" from behind them.

"I need you." She admitted. "If I had never met you I would have never known what happiness feels like."

"My partner, my lover, my future bride and my best friend, I am a rich man because I find all these things in you."

"Let me see then?" asked Penelo

Fran held out her hand.

"Wow! Well it's about time, congratulations." Before they could protest Penelo had pulled them both into a hug.

* * *

A/N: thanks to everyone who faved and left reviews : ) r and r now. X 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own it, but you know that :)

* * *

The foursome celebrated with a few bottles of Champaign. It seemed to go straight to Penelo's head so they stepped outside to give her some air.

The snow had stopped falling and the sky was now clear. Fran looked out over the white horizon.

"Balthier!" She lifted her hand up and pointed it in front of her, "The Strahl!"

Balthier squinted and sure enough he could just make out the outline of there airship far off in the distance.

Fran began to make her way in the direction of their ship.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you are going?" enquired Balthier as he swiftly caught her round the middle with his arm.

"To the Strahl, Nono might forget to de-ice it." She explained as she tried to squirm free.

Balthier lifted her up slightly and pulled her back to where they were standing. "It can wait; you aren't going gallivanting off into the night."

Fran's eyes remained on The Strahl; she looked pained as if she were a mother having to leave her child behind.

Balthier squeezed her slightly tighter; he found that her unconditional love for his precious airship only made him adore her more.

"Nono will take perfectly good care of it."

Fran nodded and accepted this for truth.

"How are you doing Penelo?" raised Balthier when he was sure that Fran would not dart off.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She answered as she swayed on her feet.

Balthier shook his head and gave an exasperated laugh, "You are a right pair aren't you? Vaan's got a broken leg and Penelo's drunk, what a honeymoon!?"

"I think I'll take her to bed." Whispered Vaan, he took his wife's hand directed her towards the door.

"Congratulations again, you don't deserve her." The blonde orphan teased as he glanced back at them over his shoulder.

Fran breathed a slight laugh. Balthier narrowed his eyes and almost pouted.

He was about to scold her and tell her that it wasn't funny but his words were lost when he turned to face her.

Fran was smiling at him in a way he had never before witnessed. He stared with his jaw agape, taking her expression in. Her grin seemed to light up even the dark night that surrounded them.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe what you are." He spoke softly as he took her hand and lead her inside. She looked back at the Strahl but allowed him to lead her.

Vaan and Penelo had not made it to there bedroom, they had collapsed on the sofa's in the foyer.

Fran pointed this out and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Tomorrow we can go home?" Asked the Veira as she followed her partner up the stairs.

Balthier felt a warm glow in his chest. It made him happy to think that two runaway-outcasts like themselves had been lucky enough to meet and find a place in the world together.

"Yes, did you get the equipment to do the repairs?"

"I did, when I went out earlier I acquired it." She said with a nod, Balthier opened the hotel room door for her.

Fran sat down on the sofa and took off her shoes. Her eyes rested on her new ring, it really was exceptional.

"Fancy a game of strip poker?" asked Balthier as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands.

"No, you cheat, and even if you didn't I have far fewer clothes than you do and so it gives you an unfair advantage." She protested.

"That is beauty of it." He said with a grin.

Fran rolled her eyes and gathered the bed covers that she had placed on the sofa earlier up into her arms.

She gave a yawn and carried them back through to the bedroom. There was a log fireplace in the bedroom which she lit with a quick fira spell. It really was quite cold in this town.

Balthier had turned off the lights in the other room and joined her in the bedroom. He fondly remembered the first time they had shared a bed together.

It was back when they were helping Ashe regain Dalmasca. One night he had heard knocking on his door and called for the person to enter. He could tell instantly by the silhouette that was cast on the wall that it was Fran. She had walked over to him, sat on the edge of his bed and asked if she could stay. Balthier immediately welcomed her to his bed. Curiosity crept into his mind and he just had to ask why she had left the room she was sharing with Ashe. Fran bit her lip and did not make eye contact, after a while she murmured that she thought she ought not say why, which of course only offered to increase his curiosity. Eventually she gave in and sheepishly admitted that she could not sleep because the Princess was snoring and it was grating on her ears. Balthier fell about laughing and Fran made him promise that he would not tell anyone nor tease Ashe about it. They had spent the rest of that night laughing and joking with each other, the way Fran only did with him.

He chuckled at the memory; Fran seemed to have been reminiscing about the same thing and told him not to be unkind about the princess, but she could not disguise her amusement.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Fran asked as he undressed.

"Oh that, I don't know it was there when I woke up, I don't know how it got there." He turned to inspect the bruise on the back of his shoulder.

"Probably happened when I dropped you." She admitted as she moved closer to get a better look.

"Dropped me?" he said in surprise.

"Yes when you were unconscious, I am sorry." She ran her fingers over the mark and cast a cure. "Better?"

"A little." He breathed.

He felt her lips gently brush against his marked skin and her arms work their way around his stomach. She pulled him close and pressed her body against his back.

"Can you forgive me?" she whispered, her bottom lip brushed against his ear-cuffs.

"Always, my beloved." He smiled.

"Call me that again." Fran pleaded, Balthier felt her lean against him, her head resting on the back of his neck.

Balthier freed himself from her embrace and swept her up into his arms.

"My beloved." He smirked at her.

Fran rewarded him with a kiss on the neck. She didn't need to tell him how much she loved it when he picked her up in this way. He had known from the first time he had done it that she enjoyed being close to him as much as he enjoyed having her close.

They stared into each others eyes, communicating without words the way only they could.

He put her down gently on to the bed and sat down beside her.

Balthier placed both of his hands on her cheeks; he brushed her hair out of the way. Her dark lashes flickered and then closed over her dark eyes. She allowed him to tilt her head up slightly as he moved in.

Fran had never let him initiate a kiss on her lips before. She had been scared that if she let him then she would be unable to control it. Now she couldn't careless, she wanted him to kiss her and it didn't matter if he never stopped.

Plenty of Humes had tried to kiss her before, but those ones did not matter. Balthier was the one person in the world that she loved and he would be the only one she would ever love.

Fran was not naive; she knew that there were many women who longed for Balthier's kiss. She couldn't help but feel sanctimonious that she was about to receive it and that they would never know it.

He kissed her tenderly and teasingly, stroking her cheeks with his fingers. He took one hand away and placed it on the small of her back; he pulled her against his chest. She moved her hand up across his chest to his neck and caressed it. His earring dangled just above her hand, she knocked it with a finger so it would sway back and forth.

Balthier broke away, "I do hope I have your full attention? Or would you rather play with my earring?"

"Shut up." She replied and pulled him down on top of her.

Balthier smirked continued to kiss her.

* * *

A.N: please leave reviews XXX's 


End file.
